


Sinking

by britin_sterek



Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin_sterek/pseuds/britin_sterek
Summary: Grayson- “I didn’t let you read these,”Ethan- “I know”
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sinking

Grayson had been seeing more and more comments online towards Ethan’s acne it was making him furious. Something that was completely out of Ethan’s control was now being speculated by the whole world the Ethan Dolan Ugly trending really ground his gears, he was always protective over his family and friends and it being his identical twin brother only magnified the protectiveness.

The tweets and the Ethan trends weren’t the only thing worrying Grayson, his brother as his acne progressed, he had shrunk in deeper and deeper in to his despair. Grayson could hardly get him out of his bed let alone out of the house.

Both Ethan and Grayson were chilling in the living room watching tv and eating avacado toast as Ethan reached for his phone and went to scroll through Twitter when his phone was grabbed roughly out of his hand and sat on the side table beside Grayson,”Dude!” Ethan exclaimed.  
“No,” Grayson said firmly then focused back on the tv.  
“No, what?” Ethan asked confused.  
“You’re not going to sit there on Twitter and read the mean comments it’s not healthy, E and I’m not letting it happen,”  
“What you going to confiscate my phone?” Ethan asked.  
Grayson shrugged, “ya if I have to,”  
Ethan rolled his eyes, “whatever,” he got up to storm to his room when Grayson grabbed his arm to turn him around to look at him.  
“Door stays open,” he told him.  
“What?”  
“I’m serious, door stays open or I take door off,”   
“What, why?” Ethan asked trying to remove his arm from Grayson’s grip.  
“I don’t feel comfortable with you being alone in a locked room right now. Your moods have been all over the place lately and you being as low as you have, I don’t like the idea of you being alone in a closed door where it’s not easy for me to peek in,”  
Ryan walked in the living room as they were standing off ready to intervene if need be.  
“As much as the fans say you are you aren’t my mom or my dad, Grayson. You don’t just get to decide what I get to do,” pulling his arm out of graysons grip and storms off.  
“Door stays open, I’m serious E!” He listened and when there was no click or slamming of the door he knew Ethan had listened to him. 

He sat down on the couch and rubbed his face tiredly.  
“What’s going on man?” Ryan asked as he sat opposite of Grayson.  
“Honestly Ethan is so down lately and I just know the hate comments on Twitter wont help,”   
“I think you might be acting a tad too protective, Gray.” Ryan said. “The no closing door thing might be pushing it a little bit far. You know Ethan doesn’t do very well with being told what to do. How would you feel if he acted like that with you?”  
“I’d hate it but I’m just worried about him,”   
“So tell him that, that’s really all you can do,”  
“When, you’re right, you’re right.” Grayson sighed getting up and grabbing E’s phone patting Ryan’s shoulder on the way by.

He knocked on Ethan’s open door looking in where E was staring at the ceiling, “Can I come in?”  
“I don’t know you tell me, you seem to think you’re in charge here,”   
Gray sat on the end of Ethan’s bed handing Ethan his phone, Ethan sat up and leaned against his headboard.  
“I’m worried about you, E and I’m sorry if I seem overbearing and overprotective right now but I just want to make sure you don’t spiral so far down you can’t get out,”  
“Yeah I’m worried about me too, I feel like I keep sinking farther and farther in to a hole and I can’t seem to get myself out,” Ethan’s eyes filled with tears and he stared straight at Grayson as if he had all the answers.  
“Well maybe we should start small by getting out of this room and outside of the house,”  
“I just don’t want people to see me right now,”  
“I get that, E but you can’t stay here forever. How about you finally come rock climbing with me? I’ve missed hanging with you and I really think you’d like it.”  
“Yeah, maybe I will think about it ok?,” Ethan told Gray..   
“And E, you feel down you feel like you’re going to do something stupid, please come to me ok? I’m your twin and I might not understand how exactly you’re feeling right now but I’m willing to listen, ok?”  
Ethan looked down at the bed spread where his fingers were currently picking the threads, “Yeah, ok,”   
“No look at me,” Grayson said as Ethan looked up at him, “promise me, things get more tough you get more in your head, you come to me ok?”  
“Promise,” Ethan said holding his hand out for a handshake.   
“Love you man,” Gray used the hand to pull Ethan in for a hug.  
“Love you too, Gray,” he said “ I know you don’t want me to so I won’t look at twitter for a bit ok?”   
Grayson sighed in relief, “I think that’s wise E, I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re ready to hang,” Grayson went to leave and grabbed on to the door handle when he heard his brother call out to him, “Hey Gray?”  
“Yeah, E?”   
“Leave the door open ok?”  
Grayson smiled, “Sure E, sounds good.”


End file.
